Brooke Davis
Fictional character biography Brooke Penelope Davis was born in New Brunswick County Hospital in Tree Hill, North Carolina to parents Richard Edgar Davis and Victoria Anne Montgomery on March 4th 1989, according to her birth certificate shown in episode #4.2, "Things I Forgot at Birth. Season 1 Brooke Davis is shown to be a rich, popular and promiscuous head cheerleader at Tree Hill High. She first appears in Episode 1.02, as Peyton Sawyer's (Hilarie Burton) best friend since the latter's mom death when they were nine. Initially, her crazy antics are responsible for a lot of comic relief in the show. She takes a liking to Lucas Scott (Chad Michael Murray), and starts hitting on him in her usual way. Lucas takes it in his stride, and does not feel that Brooke wants to be in a relationship with him. One night, after Peyton is drugged at a party, Brooke calls Lucas for help. And while caring for a drugged-out Peyton, Lucas sees a whole new side of Brooke; he realizes that she may seem all fun, but she can be caring too. That night, Lucas and Brooke form a bond and eventually start dating. But halfway into the new relationship, Lucas realizes that his feelings for Peyton are too strong to be ignored, and vice versa and the two start a secret affair. However, Brooke soon finds out, much to her anger and heartbreak. Furious and betrayed, Brooke ends her relationships with both of them, Peyton feeling guilty about betraying her best friend breaks up with Lucas, however this does nothing to soothe Brooke who feels that she was totally and utterly betrayed by Peyton. Brooke and Lucas also had a pregnancy scare following their break up. Lucas said he would be there for her but she rejected him. During an argument she receives the results. She then lies and pretends to be pregnant when it turns out she isn't to punish him for cheating on her with her best friend, Peyton. Later she tells Lucas that she was lying, and in doing so, achieves her goal because Lucas is as hurt as she is. Towards the end of the season, when Lucas also hurt Peyton by hooking up with Nicki, a woman (who he had met at a bar) who turned out to be Jake Jagielski's ex and Jenny's mother, Brooke decided to try and make things better with Peyton. The two buried the hatchet and in the season finale, tricked Nikki into believing that Jake had taken Jenny to Seattle. Season 2 Season3~4 when brooke returns her and lucas have some turns but they fall in love and admit it. when the wedding happens but did we know when the shooting happened peyton and lucas kissed and brooke finds out and relize he never lets her all the way in!!! 16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)16:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC)~~ Season 4 after a long relanshship with lucas she broke up with him because of the kiss with peyton. rachel hookes her up with someone online wich he finds out her real self and so does she with hes with a a couple teacher and student but to find hem as a cheater!!brooke meets chase and they go out for a little bit with some twist and turns to find that they are a couple! brooke steals the anwsers to a calculist test and rachel takes the blame when they get cought.then there was a video of her and nathan sleeping together 2 years ago and peyton punches brooke they have beeen fighting because peyton betraid brooke because of the feelings peyton had for lucas!! lucas tryies to fight for brooke. LUCAS: says you never fougght BROOKE: and Im not going to LUCAS: I geuss Im not the guy for you brooke davis BROOKE: good ( the worst lucas and brooke moment). then lucas gets with peyton!! its prom night and peyton does not anwser the door for lucas so while brookes at prom on her dress it says whore and says she still cares (peyton). so she goes to peytons and they both meet there self with there worst nightmare DEREK and they both defeat them then they go back to prom brooke gets prom Queen and her and peyton our friends again. when mouth goes with rachel to the airport and ends up in jail they go and get him and while they were there they went to someone elses prom because theres sucked!!! but brooke gets there holding on to her dream... Season 5 Having become a multimillon household name, Brooke runs her clothing line, magazine and channel. Becoming fed up with her fake celebrity life she goes back to Tree Hill. There she becomes a fill in nanny for Jamie and buys out Karen's Café to run her fashion businnes from her hometown. as she grows she relizes the thing shewants most to be with her family and friends and to have a baby!! Relationships Lucas Scott Nathan Scott Chris Keller